<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carmen &amp; Kelsie: A Written Adaptation by RTOML41</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522141">Carmen &amp; Kelsie: A Written Adaptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTOML41/pseuds/RTOML41'>RTOML41</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen &amp; Kelsie (Jay Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Booty, Exaggerated Proportions, F/M, First Time, Gen, Giant Dicks, Hispanic Character, Huge Breasts, Huge Butts, Infidelity, Interracial Relationship, Jay Marvel, Mexican Character, Relationship Problems, Shiin's Art, Sisters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTOML41/pseuds/RTOML41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen Marvello is a 20-year old Latina who's had dreams &amp; aspirations of one day being in a relationship with a swell guy who'd love her unconditionally; just like her parents' relationship. However, due to her sheltered upbringing, she has next to no idea how to even begin pursuing her goal. It's through her journey that she meets &amp; befriends Kelsie Daniels, a former social outcast turned social butterfly who, as a result of the attention her newfound 'fame' brought her, has a rather turbulent relationship with her on &amp; off-again boyfriend.</p><p>Can Carmen finally get what she desires most with Kelsie's help, or will she abandon her standards and lose what made her who she was in the pursuit to find love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmen Marvello &amp; Simon Phatcok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carmen &amp; Kelsie: A Written Adaptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Carmen Marvello was happy; and not just happy in the sense of “finding a $100 bill on the sidewalk” happy, but happy in the sense that her dream of getting married to her soulmate had <em>finally</em> come true after so many years. It had taken quite some time of being a bachelorette to get what she wanted, but as she walked down the altar wearing her specially-tailored pearl-white dress and veil, she couldn’t ask for anything better. It was only by the threat of potential embarrassment from falling over <em>(not to mention her father guiding her down the altar</em>) that she didn’t immediately make a dash for the pulpit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everything then was a blur, as Carmen arrived at the center podium and exchanged her, rather-lengthy, vows towards with her groom, after which, the priest finally asked her the fateful question:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you? Carmen Elena Marvello take *muffled words* to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A tear of joy fell down the joyous Latina’s face before she managed to utter a rather quick “I do”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…and do you…*muffled speaking*”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Huh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do you…*muffled speaking*…wake up…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m sorry, I can’t-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Carmen…*more garbled words*…wake up….”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t understand! Why aren’t you- “</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <em>“CARMEN! WAKE UP!”</em> </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen was abruptly jolted from her slumber as a pillow swung at a high velocity connected with her face, causing her to sputter and wildly reach out for any amount of support in her disoriented and blurred state of vision. Fortunately, a few seconds was all that it took for her sight to gain some form of stability only for her eyes to reveal her younger sister, Mari, standing at the side of her bed, holding a pillow with a rather annoyed expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<strong>Why?</strong>” Carmen asked, trying her best to give her most vile expression in a vain attempt to salvage her rather embarrassing display a moment’s prior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari grunted and pointed her free hand towards a green phone laying on Carmen’s nightstand, “Your stupid alarm been going off for the past ten minutes, <strong><em>turn it off!</em></strong>”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen sighed and reached over her nightstand, picking up the blaring device and pressing her thumbprint onto the center pad. One quick navigation towards the clock menu later, and the phone was finally silenced, leaving the two sisters to glare at one another in a rather fierce standoff in return.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Naturally, as the older sister, it was Carmen who first broke the silence.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know, you could have just woke me up like a <em>normal person</em> instead of trying to give me brain damage?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The younger Latina merely snorted and crossed her arms, causing the prominent bulge of her rather prodigious bust to rise and slope over her elbows, “Yeah? Well, you could have just woken up when you heard your alarm go off, rather than making everybody suffer through your terrible playlist!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My playlist isn’t terrible!” Carmen exclaimed, offended that her sister would even suggest a thing, “Besides, that still doesn’t explain why you had to come into <em>my </em>room, invading <em>my</em> space, to hit me with…wait…is that <em>my </em>pillow???”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well duh,” Mari retorted, “I wasn’t gonna smack you with one of my pillows so you can steal them. Anyway, I only woke you up because Papá told me to.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh…” Carmen uttered, her prior irritation momentarily forgotten, “…well…why didn’t he come in here and get me?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari rolled her eyes, “He had a business meeting and didn’t have time to get your lazy butt out of hibernating. You do remember that school starts back up today, right? Papá said that gotta drop me off, <em>cabrona</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A large feeling of dread was suddenly felt throughout Carmen’s body the moment Mari uttered the word ‘school’. It wasn’t that she didn’t like school, in fact, she quite enjoyed socializing with people and studying for a field that would define the rest of her life’s choices. However, due to an incident over the winter break where a septic tank pipeline burst and flooded Velvet City College, her school was now taking in half of VCC’s students so that they could finish their spring semester while their campus got renovated and detoxed. Normally, such change in the status quo wouldn’t be an issue for Carmen, but Velvet City was known for having some of the most promiscuous and obscene people known to man; having sex and getting into orgies without so much as saying “Hello”. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After all, what else were people to do when prostitution was legal, some men had twenty-inch long dicks and the women had more curves than Lombard Street? </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With all that said, it wasn’t really a mystery as to why Carmen dreaded returning back to school.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“*sigh*…no, I didn’t,” Carmen grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, “…there goes any hope of today being a good day, and after such a good dream.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Had a dream about your <em>perfect</em> husband?” Mari teased, her face contorting into that of an imp, “I bet he had a giant dick and everything~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen scoffed and swung her legs from off her mattress, hoisting herself up once her feet came in contact with the floor. She then stretched, as to take a moment to adjust herself only to wince in pain once she heard her lower back crack loudly from her efforts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Ugh…I must have fallen asleep on my back, which wouldn’t be a problem if Mari hadn’t taken my knee pillow,’</em> she thought, rubbing her sore back while giving her smug sister the stink eye.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Said look, did not go unnoticed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What?” Mari asked, feigning ignorance, “I’m only asking cause I’m curious~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Far from it,” Carmen grunted, not wanting to let Mari know that she was half-right, “Unlike you, I don’t have oversized penises on my head, 24/7.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Pfft. Virgin.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So?” Carmen retorted, crossing her arms and raising one of her “regular-sized” (in her opinion) eyebrows, “And you aren’t? If not, I’m sure Papá would <em>love</em> to find out that his “little princess” was seeing boys behind his back.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari opened her mouth and raised a finger to argue against her sister’s threat, only to shut it just as fast as she opened it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Normally, Carmen’s threats could be easily ignored, if not thrown back at her; but this time, Mari didn’t really have anything that would get her out of hot water on the off chance Carmen snitched. Sure, she was “Papá’s Little Princess” and could get out of any trouble by simply blaming Carmen for not checking her judgment, but that all went out the window the second the Y-chromosome entered the equation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>…and as much as she wanted to cut loose, it wasn’t worth it if it meant disappointing her dad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Carmen stated, feeling a little smug that she managed to get a win over her sister for a change. However, her time to revel in her victory was cut short as she caught sight of the time and remembered that she still needed to shower and brush her teeth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to take a shower and get ready for-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hold on,” Mari interrupted, purposely stepping in front of the taller Latina’s path, stopping Carmen in her tracks, “You <em>always</em> get to use the shower first, I think it’s high time that I get first dibs.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen rolled her eyes and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, “That’s because I usually wake up before you do.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If she was honest, the only reason why she even woke up so early most of the time was because Mari took <em>really</em> long showers, spent more time singing/ trying to rap, and would leave somebody else to clean up any hair leftover on the shower drain. Nine times out of ten, it was Carmen who had to clean up behind her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>I’ll</em> be using the shower first,” Mari interjected, refusing to budge from in front of her sister, “After all, it’s whoever wakes up first gets first dibs, am I right?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“There really wasn’t a rule, just common sense,” Carmen replied, giving her sister a flat look, “You could have done the same thing if you didn’t waste time slapping me with my pillow.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari wasn’t having any of it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> “Yeah, except <em>Papá</em> told me to wake you,” Mari argued, accentuating her point with a stomp, “The least you could do is give me this one! If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be knocked out cold! You owe me!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Considering that <em>I’m</em> driving you to school, I owe you nothing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Silence permeated the room as the two sisters engaged in a fierce standoff. Such engagements weren’t foreign to either of the Marvello sisters; Carmen was rather stubborn and only became even more uncompromising when it came to her younger sister. On the other hand, Mari was more or less the definition of a “spoiled brat” and as a result, wasn’t used to not getting her way when it came to things. Unfortunately (or fortunately, in Carmen’s case) their father wasn’t there to break things up, and as a result, it became readily apparent that things would only be resolved the only way they usually did when their father wasn’t around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One thing was for sure; both sisters had the same exact thought permeating within each other’s mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I don’t care what she says, I’m using the bathroom first!’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wanting to be the one to make the second move, Mari bolted towards Carmen, causing the older sister to freeze in confusion. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Too slow!’</em> Mari thought as she extended her right hand towards her sister’s pajama top.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, had Carmen been a bit more observant, she would have made more of an effort to put distance between the younger Marvello, but alas, Mari was just too quick. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now initially, Mari planned to grab Carmen’s unbuttoned shirt and pull it over her eyes, making her escape once her older sister was blinded, however, she didn’t take in account of their height difference…or the fact that her rather sizeable breasts would weigh her down. As a result, what went from a clever “pulling the wool” (literally) over her older sister’s eyes turned into an accidental pantsing, causing all 58+ inches of Carmen’s television-sized ass to come wobbling out of her pajama bottoms in all of their tanned glory…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>…which would have been alright had Carmen not decided to go commando the night prior.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“MARI!!!!” Carmen shrieked, her face bright red in embarrassment as she quickly slapped her hands over her womanly bits. After all, how was she supposed to know that her sister was childish enough to <em>pants</em> her over shower privileges?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh…whoops?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wanting to bear the brunt of her sister’s outrage, Mari made a mad dash out of Carmen’s room, hoping to create some distance and possibly reach the bathroom before she suffered retribution.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen, not ready to let Mari get away with her folly, grabbed the hem of her pink pajamas and began to make chase, hopping as she tried to fit her globular cheeks back into her night pants.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I swear I’m going to wring your neck, you <em>cuca</em>!” she roared as she made chase.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Though she was blinded by her rage, Carmen retained enough common sense to realize that her current method of chase (ie. hopping and hobbling across the hall with half of her ass hanging out of her pants) was less than effective at pursuing her smaller, speedier sibling, and as result, she decided to take a risk and ditched trying to put back on her pants, breaking out into a full sprint as she did so. Heavy thuds and shouting was heard throughout the walls of the house as the two sisters scrambled for their shared bathroom. As the smaller of the two sisters, Mari had the speed advantage when it came to most things physical, after all, it was easier to be quick and nimble when one was closer to the ground…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>…not to mention, not having 50-plus pounds of buttmeat weighing you down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Knowing this, Mari felt confident about her assured conquest of shower privileges, spared herself a brief moment to chuckle over her success. Unfortunately, in that brief moment Mari closed her eyes, she felt her center of balance shift and tilt her forward. Immediately, Mari tried to right herself, but found the weight of her pendulous breasts to be too much to correct in time. As a result, Mari’s breasts wobbled out of control, bouncing up and smacking her in the face before flopping back down, causing the younger Marvello to stumble and flop unceremoniously towards the ground. Fortunately for Mari, the worst of the impact was softened by the sheer size of her endowments and what could have been a rough faceplant turned into  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Fuck</em>!” Mari swore, cradling her oversized meat-sacks as she sat up, “I swear…as much as I love my girls, they give me just as much trouble as they get me shit…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>While she wasn’t hurt from her sudden tit-trip, Mari took a few moments to rub her now stinging face and massage her sore mammaries, her prior quest momentarily forgotten.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*clap* *clap* *clap*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>…That was until Mari heard the sound of (flesh?) smacking against itself coming from down the hallway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘What the hell is that sound…is someone watching porn? Is Mamá watching porn?? I REALLY hope she isn’t…’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At first, the sound was faint, but slowly but surely the slapping sound increased in volume, to the point where Mari could now feel the thud of heavy footsteps rapidly approaching her position.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was then, Mari realized her error, “Oh shit!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coming around the corner, red in the face and…naked from the waist down, was Carmen, her face etched in an amalgamation of righteous fury and complete and utter embarrassment. Thanks to Mari <em>ruining</em> the elastic waistband within her pajama bottoms (and she had already stretched said waistband to their absolute limits), the elder Marvello sister was now absent of indoor casual legwear, a tidbit that didn’t cease to bother her in the slightest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well…it was half of the reason she was bothered.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The other half of her current ire, well…embarrassment more like it, was also due in part that her prodigious backside was a bit <em>loud</em> at the moment. With no undergarments or clothing to restrain and muffle her behind, Carmen’s massive globes were free to wobble and clap against one another with every step she made. Common sense would have told the elder Marvello to retreat back to her quarters and quickly put on a pair of undergarments before running throughout the house, but DARN IT, Mari had ruined her favorite pair of Pj’s, and that couldn’t go unanswered!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“MARI!” Carmen yelled, doing her best to ignore the deep claps coming from her buttcheeks, “You owe me a new pair of pajama bottoms!!!!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*CLAP* *CLAP* CLAP* *CLAP* *CLAP*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari cursed and quickly got up to scramble towards the bathroom door a few feet away from her; she’d wasted too much time trying to recover from her prior stumble and now Carmen had recovered for lost time. At this point, it was do or die time and the younger Marvello wasn’t willing to lose the vaunted shower time, let alone face Carmen’s wrath.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Pressed for time and running out of options, Mari decided to take a calculated (if not, overdramatic) risk and made a mad dash for the bathroom door. However, despite Mari’s efforts, Carmen had built up too much speed and was much too close for the younger sister to assure her victory.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘CRAP! She’s too close!’ </em>Mari thought, feeling the heavy thuds and the deafening claps surging behind her, <em>‘It’s no good! I gotta jump for it!’</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wasting another second, Mari bent her knees and lunged, extending her arm so that she could reach the doorknob and mitigate what was guaranteed to be another rough landing. Relief soon flooded throughout Mari’s body, however, once she felt her fingertips touch and begin to wrap around her target.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Heh…suck it Carmen, I win~’</em>
  </p>
  <p>Before Mari could continue her mental celebration, she felt her body’s momentum being pushed from its initial trajectory. Confused by the sudden change in direction, the young Latina turned her face only for it to come into contact with a large, soft, and rather bouncy mass of flesh, causing her entire right side to squish and slightly compact from the force. Then, as if her body had pressed itself against a springboard, Mari found herself flying through the air, bouncing against the ground a good ten feet away from the door, causing a loud ‘BANG’ to be heard throughout the house and rattling the walls upon impact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen could only wince once she heard the large thud. Sure, she was going to try and move Mari out of the way of the bathroom door but an unintentional hip check from her oversized glutes was certainly NOT part of her plan. After all, a booty the size of her own takes up a lot of space, space that she sometimes has a hard time keeping track of…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>…and even when one considered that, the laws of inertia itself allowed her ass to continue moving after she came to a stop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You okay there, Mari?” Carmen asked, her prior fury momentarily quelled by her sisterly instincts.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah…,” Mari groaned, rubbing her head as she slowly stood back up, “No thanks to you, though!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll admit I didn’t mean to knock you over…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you did!” Mari interjected, jabbing her index finger into the taller Marvello’s chest, “Even after I woke you up, too! What, you can’t stand not getting the bathroom first that you have to play dirty to get it???”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“First of all,” Carmen began, smacking her younger sister’s hand away, “You have no right to talk about ‘playing dirty’ when <em>you</em> were the one who thought it was funny to ruin my favorite pair of pajamas! DO YOU <em>KNOW </em>HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND PANTS MY SIZE???”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari merely waved her hand in dismissal, “That was an accident. Besides, I’m doing you a favor making you get rid of those ugly pink parachute pants you call pajamas. Now you can actually wear something <em>cute</em> for a change.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“THEY WERE CUTE TO ME!!!” Carmen snapped, stomping her foot to assert her point, “Forgive me if I don’t find the idea of dressing up like a Friday-night dancer, <em>cute</em>!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now it was Mari’s turn to be offended.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“FRIDAY NIGHT DANCER???,” she exclaimed, irate, “You listen here, <em>puta! </em>Just because I don’t want to look like some librarian, doesn’t mean that I dress up like a whore!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari then gestured to her body, drawing attention to her current ensemble, “Besides, what part of my sports bra and shorts looks slutty to you?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen just rolled her eyes, “The part where you feel the need to show off your breasts for the entire world to see…and besides, it doesn’t take a genius to know that I wasn’t referring to your nightclothes.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari just scoffed before placing both of her hands under her sizeable bust, smirking as she bounced and squished her breast in a seeming display of dominance over her taller sister, “Yeah well, if you had a body like mine instead of that flat, cutting board that you call a chest, you’d probably do the same thing~”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>By that point, the two sisters were much too engrossed in their mutual bickering to notice that a third party had joined them in front of the bathroom, one that wasn’t too happy about all the arguing and noise being created so early in the morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Carmen will do <em>what</em>, Mari?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen &amp; Mari flinched as they heard a sharp, yet stern cut through their argument, prompting them to turn around and immediately cease their squabbling.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing behind them with her hands on her hips and wearing still wearing her nightgown was Carmia, the matriarch of the Marvello family &amp; mother to both Carmen &amp; Mari. Their mother was a tall woman, standing at about 5’10” (178 centimeters); her imposing stature combined with her thick eyebrows made her quite the intimidating woman, a fact that she used to ward off annoyances or to get her children in line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As such, she found herself in a situation where she had to do the latter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“M-Mamá!” Mari exclaimed, putting on an innocent grin so as to lessen whatever potential punishment her mother might have had in store for her, “I uh…I was just, you know, playing around with Carmen, that’s all!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmia raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> “Uh-huh,” she then turned her attention to her eldest, “…and why are you traipsing around the house without any decency?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen then remembered that she was standing in front of her mother, naked from the waist down, and quickly slapped her hands over her crotch, her face turning beet-red in embarrassment. “W-Well you see Mamá, I had pants…but Mari stretched them out too much and now they won’t stay over my hips anymore...”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…and you didn’t think to go back into your room and get another pair of pants, because?” Carmia inquired, tapping her foot expectantly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I uh…I just wanted to use the bathroom before Mari did…” Carmen admitted, hanging her head in shame.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, “Really? That’s what all that noise was for?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>There was a brief moment of silence before both Carmen and Mari nodded their heads begrudgingly, prompting their mother to let out an exasperated groan in frustration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Órale</em>!” She exclaimed, “Over the bathroom? Come on, you’re both much too old to still be fighting over silly things like <em>“who gets the bathroom first”</em> or <em>“she said this mean thing </em><em>to me!"</em> You’re both grown women so I expect you to talk this out like adults, alright?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes Mamá…” Carmen &amp; Mari replied, responding in unison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmia rubbed her face and continued surveying the damage from the girls’ tumble; nothing significant had broken or fallen apart aside from the potted plant that was placed near the bathroom door. From what she could tell, the pot shattered once one of the girls knocked into the wooden stand from…whatever they were doing. Sure, the plant wasn’t that expensive or worth getting angry over, but Carmia couldn’t help feeling slightly frustrated about cleaning up dirt from the carpet so early in the morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…and look, you two ruined the plant that Papá got me for my birthday, and got dirt all over the floor.” Carmia groaned as she was already dreading having to call the carpet cleaners, “I hope rushing to the bathroom was worth not getting those new sneakers you two wanted.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What! Mamá, that’s <em>so</em> unfair!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry, Mamá.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmia raised an eyebrow and folded her arms under her chest, giving Mari a stern glare, “Oh really, and just <em>why</em> is me using <em>your</em> sneaker money to clean up <em>your</em> mess so unfair, hmm???”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari quickly pointed an accusing finger towards her older sister, “I wouldn’t have knocked over the stupid plant if Carmen didn’t push me out of the way of the bathroom!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now it was Carmen’s turn to get “The Mom Brow”.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is this true, <em>mija</em>?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen debated raising the point that Mari was the one who initially assaulted (okay, maybe not assault) her in the bedroom and was the one who decided to pants her, but either way, she cut it, she <em>was</em> the one to shove Mari out the way of the door with her butt…</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unintentionally, of course! But…their mother didn’t need to know that tidbit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“*sigh*…yes, Mamá.” Carmen admitted, hanging her head down in resignation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once again there was a brief stop in conversation, this time from Carmia’s end, as she contemplated what her next course of action would be. After a few moments of deliberation, Carmia turned towards her youngest child, her mind made up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mari,” Carmia began before gesturing a thumb towards the bathroom, “You go and get dressed for school, I’m going to have a chat with your sister.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari pumped her fist and quickly dashed into the bathroom, uttering a quick “Thank you” before she ran past her sister and closed the door behind her, leaving Carmen alone to face whatever punishment or lecture that their mother had planned for her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m surprised,” Carmia began, “Usually, I expect Mari to be the one to instigate or escalate things between you two. This is so unlike you, Carmen.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I know…,” Carmen admitted as she rubbed the side of her arm, “I guess I was just so mad about Mari smacking me with a pillow and the whole pants thing…I didn’t want her to get her way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen looked at the door that Mari had entered, a frown apparent on her features. While she wanted to approach her youngest, the bathroom door was now locked to bar any intruders from interrupting the child’s long-awaited soak under the warm faucet water. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em><br/>
‘I had a feeling there was more to this than what Mari first said…ay…that girl is a handful,’ </em>Carmia thought to herself, shaking her head, <em>‘I’d go in there and talk to her but there’s no time for that.’</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmia then looked back towards her eldest daughter, who at this point seemed to be down after being admonished. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I’ll have Papá talk to Mari when he comes home.’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her mind now set, Carmia picked up the broken pieces of pottery into her left hand and then began to walk away from the bathroom, gesturing for her remaining daughter to follow her with her free hand as she walked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wanting to anger (or potentially disappoint) her mother, Carmen wordlessly followed the matriarch, her head still hanging low.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Both mother and daughter silently walked down the hall until they arrived at the master bedroom where both Carmia &amp; her husband slept. Carmia then went into her personal bathroom and dropped the broken pieces of pottery into the wastebasket before coming back into the bedroom with a towel, handing it over to Carmen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s this for?” Carmen asked, confused as to why her mother handed her the cloth when she wasn’t in any form wet.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“For starters? It’s to cover yourself,” Carmia replied, smirking once her daughter jumped and scrambled to wrap the cloth around her extra-extra wide hips, “I figured you didn’t want to talk to your Mamá with no pants.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Heh…right.” Carmen said, nervously chuckling in agreement, before tentatively sitting down on her parents’ mattress once her mother gave her a gesture to sit, “So…if you’re not upset with me, why did you make me come into you &amp; Papá’s room?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Usually said room was strictly off-limits, not that Carmen desired to set foot in her parents’ dwellings. After all, what child in their right mind wanted to explore the area where their parents got up to shenanigans in?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmia wrapped her arm around her eldest daughter’s shoulder and sighed, “I’m just concerned.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What about?” Carmen asked as she relaxed her shoulders.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Just you and your sister, that’s all,” Carmia admitted, “You may not have noticed it, but you two have been getting into more and more arguments as of late…and it’s just got me worried, that’s all.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well…yeah?” Carmen replied, “That’s what siblings usually do, right? Especially if you have a sister.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes…but, it’s also important to remember to keep looking out for one another,” Carmia said, rubbing her daughter’s back, “I don’t want you and sister to grow up not talking to one another like me with your uncles.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen raised an eyebrow, skeptical of her mother’s comment. “It was one argument, Mamá, I doubt that I’ll ever stop talking to Mari, no matter how annoying she can be.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Maybe,” Carmia began, setting her hands into her lap, “But things can always change in a short amount of time…” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>An odd look of sadness and longing came over the matriarch's face, causing her to pause in her speech. Carmia’s lapse in thought didn’t go unnoticed by Carmen, who by that point, was listening intently to her mother’s words. However, the brief stop in action caused her to look up and turn towards her mother, confused by the rather unreadable expression on Carmia’s face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘I didn’t think Mari &amp; I made her that upset…,’</em> Carmen thought, <em>‘Maybe I should get her new flowers on the way home from school?’</em></p>
  <p>Before Carmen could continue her train of thought, Carmia had resumed speaking, causing the younger woman to once again give her undivided attention back to her mother.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…one minute you remember yelling at your siblings for stealing your bras and using them to make a fake wrestling ring…” Carmia continued, still staring at her lap, “…and the next…you haven’t spoken to them in over ten years.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait…they actually did that?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmia smirked, “You’re not only one in the family who had to deal with an annoying younger sibling. Just be glad that you only have the one.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A shiver went down Carmen’s spine from that thought. As much as she loved and cared for Mari, she could only tolerate Mari’s antics so much before they became grating…so the idea of having to deal with not just one, but two individuals just as annoying as her younger sister was not one that she was really welcome to experience.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah…,” Carmen uttered after a few seconds of staring into deep space, “I can definitely live with what I’ve got right now.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good.” Carmia replied, a soft smile breaking out onto her face, “Because at the end of the day, I want you two to have each other’s backs instead of trying to tear them down. Sometimes family is all that you’ll have.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen could definitely understand what her mother meant by those words. After all, she didn’t have a huge group of friends or hung out after school like how Mari did, so in the event that she ever was in trouble, the only person who’d realistically help her out would be her younger sister. The opposite also rang true considering that Carmen surmised that Mari’s friend group, while a LOT larger than her own, was more than likely not to be trusted.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>…which ironically left her as Mari’s only lifeline in that regard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I guess you do have a point in all that…,” Carmen admitted after a while, “…but that still doesn’t explain why you gave me the towel or brought me into your room?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmia snorted, “Weren’t you the one desperately trying to use the shower? I mean if you don’t want, you can-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Carmia could even finish her sentence, Carmen had rushed into her parent’s bathroom, uttering a quick “Thank you, Mamá” before she locked the door, leaving Carmia to only shake her head and chuckle in amusement before she retreated downstairs to prepare breakfast.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~<strong>*</strong>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fast-forward thirty-five minutes later, Carmen was now in her bedroom closet perusing through her wardrobe for what she was going to wear to the first day back to school…the first day back of the second semester, anyway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen had laid out a few outfits on her bedroom mattress and was now intensely examining each outfit in hopes of finally making a decision.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The first outfit she had picked out was a lime-green striped turtleneck with khaki-shorts, one that she thought was cute and moderately professional enough to go outside in, however upon second thought, she shook her head and set the outfit back down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘It’s still the beginning of January, so it’s too cold to wear shorts…Plus, if I know VCU, they’d have the AC pumped to max all day…and I really don’t like having frozen thighs in the middle of class.’</em>
  </p>
  <p>Carmen then picked up her second outfit; a crop-top blouse made out of thin material and clad in Mexican colors that were supposed to be partnered with an (admittedly) short pencil skirt. However, just like her first selection, she set the second one down, albeit a lot more hurriedly than she did with her first.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘What was I thinking picking this out?’</em> She thought, admonishing herself as she tossed the revealing outfit into her dresser, <em>‘Again, it’s JANUARY. Also, I’m going to be surrounded by all of those stupid Velvet City guys, and the LAST thing I want to do is rile them up.’</em></p>
  <p>Carmen then picked up the final outfit she’d snatched from her wardrobe and examined it inquisitively; she had picked out a small green blouse, a lime-green shirt, and a pair of khaki pants. A simple, yet in her eyes, still cute ensemble that did a decent enough job at covering her up.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Bingo.’</em>
  </p>
  <p>Her mind made up, Carmen removed the towel wrapped around her head and began the simple process of putting on her clothes, doing her best to stay mindful of the time on the clock as she did so. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen first put on her shirt, swiftly brushing her hair once it was removed from underneath her garment. After which, she placed her arms through the sleeves of her blouse, but not before spreading some lotion throughout her arms and legs while periodically looking back at the clock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘Alright, I’m making good time.’</em> she thought to herself, only to exhale and frown once she realized she still had one article of clothing left.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sitting alone and by itself on the mattress was her khakis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>To most people, something as mundane as putting on pants would be viewed in a rather blasé attitude, which considering how simple it was to put on pants, was understandable. However, the same did not apply for Carmen…or more specifically, Carmen’s backside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Might as well get this over with…if only I was just a little bit smaller’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasn’t that Carmen hated her butt, if anything she was pretty content, if not a little proud of her rear-end. However, she couldn’t deny that due to the sheer size and girth of her glutes, legwear was a lot more of a challenge for her compared to other girls. Pants, were a next to impossible find for someone of her dimensions, for one reason or another. Sometimes she found pants that could clear her butt only for the waistband to leave too big of a gap between her back and her the top of her buttcheeks. Other times, the waistband was a snug fit around her small waist, but the pants were completely unable to triumph over the mountain that was her booty. Not only that but if by some miracle she found pants that were a perfect fit, she still had to jump and struggle just to put them on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>…which was the biggest dilemma that she faced at the moment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not wanting to waste any more time, Carmen grabbed the top of her pants and stuck her right leg in, gently pushing her limb through the garment so as to avoid ripping the material. Once that was done, she stuck her remaining limb through the left pant, her actions just as gentle and cautious as the one prior, if not more. Once done, both of her feet were hanging out of the hem of her pants, while the of the fabric was bunched up into a large ring hanging underneath the cuff of her butt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright…” Carmen grunted as she sat up from where she was sitting on the bed, “That was the easy part…now to get down to business.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Applying as much force as she could without tearing the fragile threads, Carmen started pulling up on her waistband, trying as hard as she could to get the fabric over her glutes. However, instead of moving the fabric over her rump, it just bunched the material and caused her butt to wobble and move in sync with her motions. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Realizing that she wasn’t getting anywhere with her first attempt, Carmen switched tactics and began lightly hopping up and down, pulling her pants up while gravity forced her mountainous cheeks to descend. However, such a tactic had the side-effect of causing her booty-cheeks to once again collide and clap together, causing her actual cheeks to turn red from embarrassment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Seriously??? Just me bouncing up and down makes noise now???’</em>
  </p>
  <p>Fortunately for Carmen, said tactic was a lot more effective than the first, as the bunched up fabric was now settled firmly in the middle of her butt, not quite over the hedge, but definitely a lot better than it being firmly lodged underneath her titanic tush.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, the fight was not yet over, as Carmen began to slowly unfurl the bunched-up fabric over her rear-end, occasionally doing a light hop (followed by a small *plop*) whenever her progress slowed down.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In the end, after a few more hops, a couple more tugs, and a myriad of ‘plops’, Carmen finally pulled the waistband over her gargantuan ass, wiping away the small beads of sweat that had built up above her brows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Whew!” Carmen panted as she struggled to fasten her pants button, only to eventually pull her pants up slightly higher before finally putting the silver button through the hole, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear that my butt is still getting bigger…or my hips have gotten even wider”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She then took a few moments to examine herself in her mirror, running her hands down the massive slopes that were her hips, slapping the sides of her gargantuan thighs as she examined her lower half. If it weren’t for colder weather, she’d honestly just wear skirts 24/7. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already having wasted enough time, Carmen slung her backpack over one should before heading out of her bedroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well…time to eat breakfast.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~<strong>*</strong>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As soon as Carmen made her way down the steps to the living room and kitchen area, the sweet yet savory smell of bacon filled her nostrils, prompting her to hustle quickly into the kitchen. Once there, she found her mother moving pans around the stove while Mari was quickly scarfing down her plate of bacon quesadillas.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari’s attention, however, soon swayed towards the entrance of the kitchen as Carmen made herself known.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Whaft toof youf sau laang??</em>” She taunted; cackling despite her mouth still being filled with the breakfast treat.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Said taunting earned Mari a rather quick slap to the back of her head as her mother didn’t appreciate the girl spitting and spraying her meal all over the table.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Swallow your food before you open your mouth!” Carmia snapped before resuming her prior task of placing the empty pans into the sink.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen merely rolled her eyes and took a bite from her meal, making sure to swallow the contents of her mouth before she could retort.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If you <em>must</em> know,” she began, staring directly in the eyes of her younger sister, “Thanks to <strong><em>someone</em></strong>, getting dressed this morning took a little longer than I’d initially planned.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari rolled her eyes, “Sounds like a personal problem to me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already thoroughly done with Mari’s antics for the day, Carmen stood up to give her younger sister a piece of her mind…only to catch the time on the kitchen microwave.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“OH SHIT!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“HEY! LANGUAGE!” Carmia exclaimed as she gave her daughters a warning look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sorry Mamá!” Carmen apologized before picking up her plate and sliding her breakfast into a plastic container, “…but we need to head out before we’re late for class!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright, but make sure you come <em>straight</em> home after,” Carmia stated, not bothering to look up while she cleared the table of the now empty plates, “I mean it Mari! No hanging out late on the first day! Especially when Papá won’t be home!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari’s face contorted into a grimace as she pouted, not really wanting to abide by her mother’s command but at the same time, knowing that she didn’t really have any choice in the matter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” she muttered under her breath, slinging her back and pushing in her chair under the table. After which, she kissed her mother on the cheek, “I know.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen, now finished with the extreme packing of her breakfast-turned-lunch, repeated the same action as her younger sister, pulling her car keys from off the refrigerator as she did so. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See you later, Mamá!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With that said, Carmen dashed out of her house and quickly entered her car where Mari had hooked up her smartphone to the aux cord, prompting Carmen to look at her with an incredulous expression. An expression, that went completely unnoticed by the smaller Latina as she was too busy scrolling to her playlist to notice that her sister had yet to have pulled out the driveway.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In fact, almost an entire minute passed before Mari finally looked up. “Yo, what’s the hold-up???”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Uh…what do you think you’re doing?” Carmen asked, gesturing to the aux cord in Mari’s hands.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari frowned; couldn’t believe they were having this argument, “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m playing some tunes for the road!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, no you’re not,” Carmen stated before pulling the aux cord out of the car stereo, backing out of the driveway, and pulling onto the road. “You’ve been taunting me up and down ALL morning and you still think I’m just gonna let you do whatever you want in my car?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Come on Carmen, don’t be like that…” Mari argued, her tone a lot less goading and more pleading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately for her, Carmen wasn’t having it, a fact made evident by the rather harsh frown on her sister’s face as she ignored her and focused on the road. It wasn’t as if they really needed the music, regardless, while it wasn’t within walking distance, Mari’s high school was a lot closer to their house than her college campus was. Even if she allowed Mari to listen to her music, they’d only get through about three songs before they were at the drop-off zone.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Not too long after they went out onto the road, the two sisters reached a red-light, prompting Carmen to open her glove compartment to toss the aux cord away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, before she could close the glove compartment, her mother’s words suddenly rang out through her mind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I want you two to have each other’s backs instead of trying to tear them down. Sometimes family is all that you’ll have.’</em>
  </p>
  <p>Carmen exhaled through her nose, closing her eyes as she tried and failed to ignore the feelings of guilt. Eventually, it became too much and as a result, she found herself reaching back into the glove compartment and dropping the musical cord into her sister’s lap.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Here,” Carmen grunted, “You can play your stupid music, I changed my mind.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mari, who’d been grouchily staring outside of the window, was taken a bit off guard once she felt something land in her lap. Her face then lit up slightly once her elder sister permitted her to proceed with her initial plans, taking her by surprise. “Wait, really?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, yes, yes…” The older Marvello retorted, “…just make sure it’s not too loud, please?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This caused a smile to appear on the younger Marvello’s face. Not wanting to waste any second longer, Mari quickly took the cord and plug its jack into the receiver. A few moments later she was bopping her head and reciting the lyrics to a rather loud &amp; profane song, forcing Carmen to tune her out for the rest of the ride that she could focus on the road.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The rest of the car ride was largely the same with Mari pretty much shouting out rap lyrics and Carmen doing everything to stop herself from booting her sister out the car while it was still moving. Fortunately for her, her torment finally came to an end as the white-marble building of Mari’s high school came poked over the trees and into Carmen’s line of sight. Mari had still been talking as the two girls pulled In front of the school and hadn’t realized that she’d arrived at her destination.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, when Carmen actually listened, she noticed that her sister was no longer repeating lyrics and had actually been talking to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…so I guess what I’m trying to say is…sorry about ruining your pants this morning.” </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen waved her hand. “It’s fine, I mean…they’re just Pj’s, it’s not like I’m wearing them outside.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Does this mean we’re cool then?” Mari asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen pretended to mull over her sister’s words for a few moments before nodding her and giving her younger sibling a reassuring smile. “Yeah, we’re cool.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In a rare moment of sincerity and kinship (well, rare for Mari anyway), Mari returned back the smile, a little thankful that Carmen wouldn’t hold the entire morning over her head for when they both got back home.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anyway, I’ve gotta get going so you should probably head out,” Carmen stated, unlocking the passenger door and opening it up for Mari, “I’ll be back around 4 to pick you up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah I got you…” Mari replied, not wanting to come off as being all lame now that the car door was open for everyone to hear. “4 O’clock.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“4 O’Clock,” Carmen repeated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She then waved goodbye and watched as her sister began to walk towards the campus doors; perhaps Mari wasn’t all that ba-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“AY MARI! YOUR TITS GET ANY BIGGER OVER THE BREAK???”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“I DON’T KNOW! DID YOUR DICK GET ANY BIGGER??? I HAVE A SISTER WHO’D PROBABLY WANT TO MEET YOU!!!!”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen tore off from the campus as if she was being chased by state police.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~<strong>*</strong>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a long and (finally) quiet drive, Carmen pulled into the student parking lot of her college campus. Taking a brief moment to fix up her hair a little and put on some lip-gloss (not to mention sneak in a quick munch on the quesadilla that she didn’t finish during breakfast), Carmen got out of her car and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the new day and the influx of Velvet City students.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Alright Carmen, you can do this…just because Velvet City guys can’t control themselves doesn’t mean that you’re going to let them ruin your day! So as long as you ignore them, it’s in the bag!’<br/>
</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Feeling sufficiently resolved and determined to have a good day, Carmen nodded her head and walked down the parking downstairs, thankful that her uncontrollable butt clapping had been muffled by her pants. She then began the long trek through the campus, occasionally noticing how some guys (and some girls) would stop and turn to check her out, much to her ire.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>“Whoa, check out the ass on that girl!”</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>“There’s NO way her butt is real!”</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>“Damn! I wonder if honey will give me a chance to slide?”</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘Keep it together chica, this isn’t the first time you’ve had guys drooling all over you and it probably won’t be your last. In fact, you’ll probably have to deal with it for the rest of your life, so just keep your head up and walk like you didn’t notice anyone.’<br/>
</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen then stuck her nose into the air and sped up her pace, wanting to create as much distance possible between herself and her perverted watchers. As she walked, she couldn’t help but notice how some of the male students’ pants began to bulge and tent outwards, as if someone had managed to tie a string and pull the fabric outwards. However, Carmen knew better than that and began walking even faster, unaware that her rapid motion was causing the reaction that she despised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fortunately, Carmen soon arrived inside the university’s halls, her prior walk through the campus promenade in the back of her mind. Taking a moment to stop, she pulled out the schedule of her classes from the night previous in hopes of finding her classroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Room 7995A…there!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen then folded up her schedule and slip it into her backpack pocket, relieved that her class wasn’t that far away to where she’d be late. However, before she set off, she felt a tap on her shoulder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“E-Excuse me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen turned around; a rather slim and nervous-looking boy with blonde hair was standing behind her, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around everywhere except at her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes?” Carmen asked, raising a thick eyebrow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I um…I-I was wondering if you knew where the admissions office was?” The boy asked, doing his best to not ogle the large mass of flesh attached to Carmen’s lower body. “I-It’s my first time coming through this way.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure,” she replied, before turning around and pointing down the right hall, “It should be the last door on the left.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“T-Thank you…<em>oh</em>…uh…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unbeknownst to Carmen, when she’d turned around, she’d given the blonde-haired youth a good eyeful of her prodigious assets, which wobbled and shook into his view. This, however, caused a rather visceral reaction from the nervous lad, as his member surged with blood and rapidly filled out his grey shorts (what madman wore shorts during the winter?).</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy tried his hardest to peel his eyes away, but it was as if the Latina’s ass had cast a spell on him, forcing his eyes to remain glued to her ass, much to his detriment and pleasure. If he’d paid more attention, he’d notice the sound of fabric moving as the bottom of his member popped out his right pant leg, but his mind was too preoccupied with the booty in front of him to notice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately for him, the moment soon came to an end, as Carmen finally turned back around, her glutes vanishing out of sight as quickly as they came.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t mention it,” Carmen replied, only to frown when she noticed the rather focused look the boy was giving her. “You okay?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“…”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was then that Carmen noticed the boy’s rather beefy surprise as she looked him up and down, causing her to recoil back quickly, her face rapidly turning red.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>‘MEIRDA! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS THAT??? IS THAT REALLY HIS DICK?’</em> Carmen thought to herself, trembling as she watched the thick johnson throb and pulse from the bottom of the boy’s shorts. <em>‘Why is it so huge??? I mean, shouldn’t he have passed out by now??? Also, why would he wear shorts if he knew they couldn’t hide…THAT???’<br/>
</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Already way past the limits of her comfort, Carmen slowly backed away from the mystery guy, her eyes still glued to the now leaking member as she did so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I uh…I’ve gotta get to class now…” She uttered, her chest pounding with all sorts of emotions, “A-Anyway…I’m sure you can get someone else to help you. Gottagobye!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen dashed into the classroom and scrambled behind the open first seat that she could find, ignoring the odd looks that the rest of her classmates were giving her as she came in. After all, her first up-close encounter with a Velvet-City classmate was still fresh in her mind, the images of the giant schlong refusing to just vanish.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fortunately, after taking a few moments to relax and breathe, she settled down, her mind finally able to concentrate on things other than...lewd. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen bumped her head against the desk, frustrated. <em>‘I don’t know how I’m going to survive this semester. There’s just TOO many horndogs around in one spot!’</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A rather determined look overtook Carmen’s tired features, as she was suddenly filled with renewed vigor. <em>‘No…just because a bunch of guys can’t keep it in their pants doesn’t mean that I’m going to let it keep me down! All I’ve gotta do is keep on ignoring everybody like I said I would and I’m good!’</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After all, she knew she was stronger than that! Carmen Marvello <strong><em>refused</em></strong> to let her mind be swayed by giant dicks and pretty boys looking for a quick fling!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Heh, I’ve got this whole thing in the bag,” Carmen said to herself, confident.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Excuse me, but you don’t mind if I grab this seat behind you~,” A rather tall classmate asked as he tried to scoot by…which wouldn’t have been a problem if not for the rather shifty smirk on his face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Carmen could only sigh and scoot in her chair further to let the male pass by.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>‘I take it back…this is going to be harder than I thought.’<br/>
</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>(This is a written adaptation of the Carmen &amp; Kelsie comic by Jay-Marvel with his explicit permission. Please keep in mind that not every single facet of the story is canon and should not be treated as law, there’s a very high chance that I may tweak and change how certain events play out. All characters, unless stated otherwise, are owned by Jay-Marvel &amp; Shiin. If you're a fan of the Carmen &amp; Kelsie series and don't mind supporting a content creator financially, then I highly recommend that you take a look at Jay-Marvel's <a href="https://twitter.com/jaymarvel">Twitter</a> for his Patreon link. Here's Shiin's <a href="https://twitter.com/shiindraws">Twitter</a> if you want to follow him as well. Enjoy!)</b>
</p><p>
  <i>(A/N: Alright! First chapter FINALLY done! I know there wasn’t much lewdness and smut in this chapter, but I really wanted to sort of establish Carmen’s personality and some of her relationships before I do anything else. As a result, this chapter is very raw with almost next to no allusion or refs from the source material. Please let me know what you think and feel free to leave a comment below! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thanks for reading!)</i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>